


Don't eat my ear, Tooru

by zacco_platypus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, but just a tiny bit of suggestive spoilers, considereable amount of bantering, for the timeskip, not really beta read so sorry for my mistakes, well not much of a plot anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/pseuds/zacco_platypus
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi are getting ready for their usual weekly video chatting session when a small little secret gets out
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Don't eat my ear, Tooru

Iwaizumi received an incoming video call right on his way out of the shower. With a small grunt, he let the setter to sit it out until he took his sweet time to dry himself properly and even to go through his usually missed nightly skincare routine. 

Oikawa didn't try for a long time. He never did. Calls like that were more of a signal for ' _ I'm available now, call me back when you are, too _ ' and they both knew that. So the spiker had no reason not to take his time. In his favourite pair of pyjamas and with a bowl of oatmeal ready by his side, he sat down by his messy desk, turning his laptop on. While waiting for that to start, he made a bit of order around him, but only where the camera's field would fall upon. Not having his mother around to nag him about the clothes he left all over the place, or even about the dishes he should have washed already, he wasn’t that orderly as a result. 

"You took so long, Iwa-chan!"

"Good evening to you, too, I guess" the spiker rolled his eyes at the greeting. It took a mere five minutes for the update of his laptop, which he certainly didn't ask for. Especially not when he had more important things to do than that. 

"Good evening" Oikawa muttered under his breath, not looking his boyfriend in the eye. "You still kept me waiting."

"Not that you wouldn't wait for me forever even" a smile made its way on Iwaizumi's lips. He was well aware of what the other would do for him. Which is exactly as much - if not less - as he'd do for him if given the chance. Not that he needed to tell Oikawa that any more than necessary. 

"And how have your days been?" Iwaizumi asked after receiving a childish tongue sticking in his face to his comment. 

"Ugh, Spanish is so hard to learn" Oikawa started his whining about his day, not even a second pause between the question and his answer. As if he was waiting for this moment to come. Maybe he was. 

But even if he just called to vent out his frustration to his partner or to genuinely have a talk with him, Iwaizumi was always there for him, listening fondly, sometimes getting lost in the sight of his boyfriend and forgetting to listen what he has to say. As he did just now. His forest green eyes followed the movements of the fine and precise hands while the other talked because they always spoke what his heart couldn't pour into words. 

This time, they both spoke the truth. They spoke of the homesickness, the missing of the milk bread Iwaizumi's mom always made for him, they expressed the ease he found himself connecting with his teammates, yet the distance he felt between them because of the language barrier. They promised to be true to himself and work as hard as he can to achieve his dream. And who knows what else they told him that Iwaizumi simply forgot to listen to in the midst of decoding his rich hand gesture language. 

"Iwa-chan, are you even listening?" a harsh voice grabbed him out of the bubble of his imagination he's been living in this past hour or so. 

"Well, no one can listen to everything. You whine too much for that" he decided to joke it off. He missed messing with him, and after a tiring day like that, he could allow himself that. 

"But you mentioned a new diet? I can take a look at it if you want" Iwaizumi offered instead, as suddenly he remembered the one thing that caught his attention while daydreaming, and hoped that he actually guessed right. 

"Right! I wanted to show you that! It's not really a diet though, it's just a small nutritional supplement I've been obsessing about lately" the setter quickly corrected him and exiting the frame of the video, he went to presumably the kitchen to show the item to him. 

In that time, Iwaizumi could take another look at the room his boyfriend has been living in lately. Even if he already received a tour on the whole apartment, he always found new things and details about it. Right in front of the camera, Iwaizumi was met with his own jersey’s sight, reminding him of the ups and down of their high school years, just as Oikawa's did so on his own wall. It was a small thing they exchanged to remember each other even when living so far. He couldn't help but to notice the sweat stains he left while fighting for the winning of his team as best as he could. The small tears in the fabric couldn't avoid his eyes either as he was the one to violently wipe his tears away with the fabric. 

And before he could have reeled himself into the spiral of nostalgia that thrust upon him every time after seeing his or Oikawa's jersey, the setter was already back. 

But as soon as he pulled the bag out with a wide smile on his face, the spiker knew there was danger. He tried to stop his partner, but it was too late for that. He was already thrown over by a huge, loud and hairy brown thing. Oikawa could only blink in surprise as the other was suddenly gone from his view. 

"Iwa-chan…?" he asked unsurely of what even to think. He leaned sideways and closer to his tablet as if it was a window and not a video chat. 

"No- Tooru, get off me! And don't eat my- that's my ear, stop it" the struggling sounds came from the floor. As far as the setter could tell, he was trying to get something, or rather  _ someone _ off of him. And was that laugh he heard? And his own name? This only got more and more confusing with every second he thought about it. 

After an additional ten minutes of this struggling and growing confusion, Iwaizumi returned into the frame, cheeks red from laughing, face and hair shining with a heavy amount of saliva on it. And that something was still struggling under his left arm that now peeped out from under the sleeve of his shirt. Oikawa didn't remember the muscles being this well-defined the last time he checked it. 

"Sorry, he got too excited for your food" he apologised with a smile that contradicted his words. 

"He? Tooru? Eat your ear? Care to explain, Iwa-chan?" the setter asked with an accounting look, a pair of crossed arms and puffing his chest. But the different shade of red that ran across his boyfriend's cheeks and ears revealed a different story. 

Luckily for him, he didn't have to explain himself. This new Tooru already did, as he sprung up with a wide smile and an intense tail wiggling at the mention of his name. 

"A dog? Why didn't you tell me? And why does he have my name?" Oikawa woke up from the slap of a surprise with thousands of new questions that sprouted from the answer to his previous thousand questions. 

"I got him yesterday. My friend Daniel brought me to the animal shelter to help him walk the dogs for about an hour and I couldn't leave him there" the spiker replied while scratching the back of his neck, and looking anywhere but at the camera or Oikawa's eyes on the screen. 

"Didn't know you were the romantic type out of the two of us, Iwa-chan~" Oikawa took the opportunity to turn the tables because as much as he would have liked watching his boyfriend this flustered, he liked his bantering side much. 

"No, he's needing as much care as you do" Iwaizumi shook his head in a much more serious tone this time, and taking the dog in his hands, he showed his boyfriend the missing right forelimb. "And he leaves his hair everywhere, snores just as loud as you do, eats as messy as-"

"Okay, tune down the jealousy, Iwa-chan!"

"If anyone, you should be jealous. Because Tooru gets morning kisses, and Shittykawa doesn't" the spiker retorted with a smirk sitting deep on his face as if there was nothing on Earth that could erase it. 

"Well, you don't get any either. All you get is fur and saliva" Oikawa tried his best, but felt like he failed miserably still. 

"How about a goodnight kiss now? It's getting late" Iwaizumi asked, glancing at the clock, which read 11 AM already. He will have problems with getting up the next morning like this. 

With a sigh, Oikawa couldn't help but agree to it. "But promise to call me tomorrow, too, then."

"First thing when I come back home" the green-eyed agree to it with a soft smile. “Love you” he whispered with it and hinting a kiss to the camera, he ended the call. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I hope it was readable, I literally wrote all of this down while on the train to university but I just had to get this out to the world or else I would have gone crazy


End file.
